


Chasing Atlantic

by Natsume_Rokunami



Series: dark & sorrow; drabbles [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ocean, Past Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Aku terbangun, mendapati diriku berada dalam lautan. Tidak ada aktivitas makhluk laut, hanya ada cahaya, dan rasa yang berat.





	Chasing Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Chasing Atlantic (c) Natsume Rokunami

Jauh.

Dalam.

Biru. Cahaya. Dingin. Tertimpa. 

Aku berada di dalam lautan, langit biru cerah membentang di atas lautan, menembus dan menerangi kedalaman lautan. Aku mengambang di kedalaman, dekat dengan permukaan. Kutatap ke atas, ternyata menggapai permukaan hanya angan-angan, karena tidak ada daratan dan tidak ada kuasa. Aku merasa hampa.

_Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?_

Masih teringat olehku, melompati waktu-waktu terdahulu. Matahari sudah tergelincir dan bentangan langit berubah menggelap, dihiasi bintang-bintang kedap-kedip kemudian ditutupi oleh awan. Masih teringat olehku, selepas dari aktivitas seharian, aku menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur dan segera tertidur. Tetapi ketika aku terbangun, kudapati aku telah berada di lautan. Apakah ini mimpi? _Lucid dreams_? Tidak mungkin aku dibawa oleh orang lain ke sini saat aku masih terlelap, bukan? 

Kuhela napasku, menciptakan gelembung di air. Kutengok sekelilingku, tidak ada siapapun. Dalam kondisi terbaring di dalam lautan, aku hanya bisa menengok kiri, kanan, dan atas.

Bagaimana dengan di bawah?

Kuputar badanku, menelungkup. Di bawah sana ternyata gelap, mungkin karena cahaya dari luar tidak sampai ke dalam sana. Tetapi mampu kulihat, sesosok manusia sepertiku mengambang di bawah sana. Terbaring menghadapku dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia belum sadar.

Apa ini?

Kulihat sekitarku. Tidak ada ikan, tidak ada anemon, tidak ada kehidupan-kehidupan yang biasa dijumpai di dalam laut. Hanya aku dan orang itu. Mataku cukup spesial, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam air tanpa kacamata renang. Aku dilahirkan dengan kondisi fisik yang prima, sifat enerjik dan _outdoor_ pun kuwarisi dari orang tuaku. Teringat olehku kenangan masa kanak-kanak, ketika kedua orang tuaku menyaksikan aku bermain bola kasti bersama teman-temanku, dan Ayah memberiku acungan jempol ke atas.

Jarakku dengan jarak orang itu cukup jauh, dia berada selapis di luar kegelapan laut. Kudorong kaki dan tanganku melawan air, bergerak turun, hendak melihat sosok di bawah sana lebih jelas.

Rambut panjang itu, garis wajah, postur tubuh, serta baju terusan yang hanya dipakai ketika musim panas. Aku menyadari siapa dia. Gadis itu, aku kenal dia, sangat kenal, bahkan rasanya aku sudah mengetahui dirinya seperti melihat dua sisi koin berbeda. 

Sosoknya adalah sebuah buku, buku yang semakin jauh kubaca, semakin kutemukan kebenaran dari isi buku tersebut. Kutelaah, kurangkum, kuingat, dan kuhapal mati di dalam kepalaku. 

Tidak mungkin dia bisa ada di sini. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?

Karena aku tahu dia sudah mati.

Mati karena kesalahanku.

Rasa aneh berdesakan di dalam dada, pita suaraku berteriak--dia, dia, dia. 

Aku melihat dia.

Di hadapanku.

Sekarang.

Puji Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Di satu sisi aku sangat bahagia melihatnya sekarang, di sisi lain ada rasa-rasa lain berkecamuk dalam hati: marah; sesal; sedih; dan juga rasa aneh yang lebih kuat--mendorongku untuk berenang ke bawah, kedua tangan ingin menggapai sosoknya. Alisku bertaut ke atas, sakit--aku melihat ... dia, dia, dia.

Dia.

Matahariku.

Musim panasku.

Dan aku sendiri yang membuatnya hilang.

Hilang.

Hilang.

Hilang.

Oh, tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan permukaan gelapnya lautan! Aku harus menyelamatkan dia dari sana, sebagai penebusanku. Meski aku tahu ini hanyalah _lucid dream_ , meski aku tahu ini tentu saja tidak nyata, tapi sekali saja ... penebusanku.

Penebusanku.

Untuknya.

Putus asa, putus asa? Aku sudah pernah merasakan putus asa itu sebelumnya. Meski sangat susah untuk berenang turun ke bawah, seakan air menahanku untuk menemuinya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah putus asa ... untuknya.

Aku belum pernah kehilangan harapan untuk menolongnya.

Aku yang salah karena aku tidak cepat menyadari kanker punggungnya.

Aku yang salah karena tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Aku juga yang salah ketika ia mengeluh punggungnya sakit, aku berkata ia hanya kelelahan saja.

Semua salahku, dan ketika aku kembali, detak jantungnya tak pernah lagi terdengar di dunia ini.

Mengapa?

Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? 

Mengapa aku bisa seapatis ini?

Semua salahku--

 _sayang_.

 

Sayang, tolong maafkan aku.

 

Kutipiskan jarakku dengannya. Tanganku terulur, terus, terus, dan terus berusaha untuk menggapainya.

Menyadari posisiku yang sudah melihat kegelapan lautan lebih dekat, jarakku dengannya pun semakin tipis. Tangannya yang mengambang oleh bantuan air itu kugapai, kutarik ke arahku. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, mendorong belakang kepalanya yang bersandar dagu di bahuku. Kuluapkan semua rasa yang membuncah di dalam dada. Aku tidak membiarkan satu senti pun jarak di antaraku dengannya, seakan aku adalah miliknya, dan dia adalah milikku.

Tenagaku yang kutumpahkan ke dalam sebuah pelukan, membuatku tidak lagi memakai tenaga untuk mengambang di dalam lapisan bawah lautan. Aku dan dia, seperti sebuah benda ringan yang jatuh ke lautan dan perlahan naik ke permukaan. Tidak kubiarkan pelukan ini lepas, dia adalah milikku.

Kutumpahkan semua permintaan maafku padanya. Aku seperti orang kacau berbicara sekarang, tak kurasakan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk, air mataku telah berbaur dengan lautan. Namun aneh, aku dapat membedakan mana air mataku dan mana air lautan karena air mataku seperti butiran kristal yang membiaskan cahaya. Berkilauan.

Kami semakin naik ke atas, sampai di lapisan tempatku semula.

Kukecup lehernya, membisikkan kata, begitu berat.

"Syu ... kurlah."

_Aku belum siap, sayang._

Belum siap ditinggal olehmu. 

Hatiku di balik rongga dadaku berdegup riuh, rasanya seperti ingin mengakhiri semuanya kalau kau hilang dari sisiku lagi.

Pelupuk mataku terasa berat.

"Aku telah ... mencari dirimu."

 

,

,

,

_end._

.

.

.


End file.
